Star Wars Rebels - Truth or Dare
by Ashla Ice
Summary: On their day off, our favorite space family tries out a nice, friendly game or truth or dare... okay, maybe it isn't too friendly. But it's still truth or dare! Truths will be revealed, daring feats shall be done. [Hints of KananxHera and EzraxSabine, Rated T to be safe!]


**Author's note** :

Ello, all! This is your neighborhood, friendly Ashla here! :) Hi!

I've read several truth or dare fanfictions for various fandoms and decided to try my hand at one for Star Wars Rebels. I really like SWR, on a slightly different note, it's my second favorite show only to RWBY.

I would enjoy any suggestions for dares and truths for these guys, but please _send them in private messages_! The rules of fanfiction ban the story-wise interactions of authors and readers via reviews.

Enjoy the epicness of this epic Truth or Dare fanfiction!

~ _Ashla_

* * *

 **W** ith all that epic running across the galaxy, saving the galaxy, and defeating the Empire's forces, on a day that the ghost crew was without a mission...

They

Were

Bored

Out

Of

Their

Minds.

Ezra moaned as he slid deeper into his chair in their ship's hangout area place thingy. "Ugg... so bored."

Kanan had his elbows on the table, forehead in his hands, "Well, we could train..."

Ezra attempted to pull himself up, "Yes, le-"

Sabine came rushing into the room at that second, "Guys! I know how to get rid of our boredom!"

All eyes instantly were on Sabine, hopeful for the light of day.

" _Yes_?!" Zeb cried.

"Truth or dare!"

Kanan nodded in agreement, Chopper and Ezra snickered with evil dare plots. Zeb fist pumped, and Hera drew the deciding vote. "Let's do this."

Soon enough, they were all sitting at the table. A hologram device had all their names ready, if pushed, it would flip through names for twenty seconds before landing on one. Zeb and Ezra watched in anticipation, Hera bit her lip, Kanan and Sabine watched carefully. Finally, the name selected was Zeb's.

Zeb cracked his knuckles, Sabine grinned, "Okay, Zeb, truth or dare?"

Zeb was obviously cocky, "Hit me with a dare!"

Sabine nodded, "Okay! I dare you to use either Kanan or Ezra's lightsabers without breaking them!"

Kanan and Ezra had their jaws dropped in horror. Everyone knew that Zeb was never mindful of his incredible strength... Kanan instantly pushed Ezra closer to Zeb's spot, "As your teacher and commander, I order you to let Zeb use yours, Ezra."

Ezra rolled his eyes, handing his prized weapon to Zeb, "If he crushes this, I'm going back to my fan-despised slingshot thingy..."

"Don't worry," Zeb chuckled as he took the weapon, "I'll be careful."

Zeb clicked the on button, awaiting the blade to come out, but instead the blaster function allowed a shot of plasma to fire at one of the walls. Luckily, no one was hurt - but Hera was cross, "Zeb!"

Zeb chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh, sorry! Didn't know it would do that..." he activated the lightsaber blade.

Sabine shot several stun bolts at Zeb, who deflected them in a similar fashion to his bowrifle. Kanan's Jedi instincts were screaming to show him proper lightsaber deflection, but the two were done. Zeb tossed it to Ezra, who kissed his weapon, "My baby!"

Zeb scoffed as he sat back down and hit the hologram, "Piece of cake!"

The names flickered across the screen, landing on Hera.

"Okay, ma'am, truth or dare?" Zeb asked space mum.

"Why not do a dare, as long as it's not ridicules..." Hera shrugged.

Zeb grinned, "Okay! I dare you to go a week without raising your voice and yelling at us. If you fail, you have to let Ezra drive the phantom."

Kanan's mouth dropped, Ezra had sparkly eyes. Sabine fist pumped, "Yes! Nice one, Zeb!"

Hera gasped, " _Ezra_ drive my baby?"

Ezra was now daydreaming, " _Me_ drive the phantom?"

Obviously, this was a tough gamble. Hera regained her composure after several moments, smirking, "Fine. I go a week without screaming my mouth off. How hard can it be?"

Sabine and Ezra exchanged smirks that said it all - excruciating.

Hera pressed the hologram. It landed on Ezra. "Truth or dare, kid?" Hera asked.

"Truth." Ezra said.

Hera grinned, "What was your REAL reason for wanting to patrol with Zeb last week?"

Ezra instantly had a look of total fear on his face.


End file.
